


Serpent Queen

by HayStark



Category: Good Girls (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayStark/pseuds/HayStark
Summary: Baby, let me be your manSo I can love youAnd if you let me be your manThen I'll take care of you,For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have a new history here, that i am working for a long long time in last year. I probably will not post with a frequency bc i haven't finished. English is not my first language, so sorry for any errors in this. Be gentle :) The original character doesnt have a especific name, bc i couldnt come up with a good one, so i just put, her or she in this. That's it, thank u for reading.

Rio sat down on one of several sofas in the bar and looked at her with a convinced smile on his face.

She pulled the dress down which had come up as he put his curious hands on her and said:

"What is that smile huh?" She smiles without showing her teeth and took two steps, walking sensuously to him, running her hands down her bare thighs, causing him to rummage where he was.

She looked around and saw that the bar was empty, strange, but celebrating within herself that she could spend some time alone with Rio. They had not seen each other this whole week because of his trips to work with the serpents and she was solving the problems that a dealer had brought to the gang, so she had to settle with other mans.

Not that they were not good in bed, they were great indeed, but no one was like Rio.

_Maybe she'll never settle for anyone but him._

She awoke from her thoughts when she felt the touch of his hand on her leg and heard his hoarse voice:

"What are you thinking, Baby?" She shivered with the nickname he gave her and stepped forward, propping her legs on his knees.

Rio put his hands on her thighs and pulled her, placing her in the middle of his legs, still standing.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear:

"You." She bite Rio's earlobe and brushed her nails at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Rio shuddered beneath her and whispered kissing her neck:

"I know that you cannot get out of your thoughts of me, Baby." He laughed and made her skin quiver with the breath of his laughter.

She stepped away from him and saw confusion on his face.

She turned serious and sat on the lap of Rio, pulling the dress to her waist and sitting where she most loved him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his black eyes and said,  
"And I don't leave yours, right?" She whispered sensually, rubbing her lips over his, teasing him.

"I'm sure you thought of me for days after that day we stayed six hours inside that room." She laughed, bitting her lips and leaning further into him, causing erection of his pants to touch in her perfect place. 

He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her closer, helping the friction of their clothes get worse and driving him crazy for her.

Rio played with the clasp of her bra and looked into the eyes of the woman sitting on his lap and said:

"You know I do, Baby, and I think we can repeat that again today, right here." He ran his hands down her back and reached up to her ass, squeezing her and pulling even more closer to his cock.

She moaned softly and her body was mushy, filled with desire for Rio.

He sighed and started to kiss her breast and went up to her neck, she tilted her head back, giving more space to Rio's mouth and scratching his neck with her nails.

Rio gave her two little hickeys, making her crave his touch even more, she pressed her hips downward against Rio's cock.

She pulled him by the back of his neck and looked at his lips, sighing heavily and kissing Rio's lips, hungry.

Rio put his hands on her ass and pulled her, snarling.

She tugged at the back of his neck and ran her nails into his hair, making Rio's whole body shiver.

Their tongues moved in a sensual dance, knowing every inch of their mouth, making sure it was the mouth they wanted for days and could not wait to satisfy their hunger.

But this never happened, their bodies could do  
whatever they wanted with each one, but the hunger never ended, it was immense, it was intense.

Rio has with her a pleasure that he doesn't have with anyone else, he has a part of her that no one else has.

The pleasure they have is something neither of them has ever received, in size, in form, in desire.  
She let go of Rio's lips, breathing heavily, needing air to continue, she closed her eyes and hugged him, with their noses pressed together.

_Always Together._

 


	2. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guyss, so it was a long waiting for this chapter huh? 5 months I think, sorryyy :) So I made this last night, bc I spent this whole time doing another projects that I have, and other parts of this history.   
> Okay, I'm gonna explain really fast here this whole thing. Basically our main character (who doesn't have a name sorry, but her nickname is Baby) she is 17 and is in the serpents for 2 years, she meet Rio when she was 16 and him 21, yes Rio is 21 in this story, bc the actor is 35 and i can't put him in this age right?   
> They have a casual sex relationship kind of thing, and that's all i can tell, sorry not sorry.   
> So in this chapter is their finding something about Fp, something that put the serpents in a very difficult situation, and they have to deal with that, she has to deal with that.  
> All the characters in this story doens't belong to me, just Baby, and all of the characters from another shows that I'm going to use aren't in their universe, they are in mine.   
> That's it, thanks for reading this big note and good reading :)

Rio let go of her lips with heavy breath and heard her mutter with the action, getting up half staggering and pulling him with her hand.

 

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," she says slyly, pulling the hem of her dress down and looking down the hall where took the stairs and into some "special" rooms.

Rio smiles sideways and pushes her against a table, making her sit on top of the table and kiss his lips with lust.

"Rio," she moans, feeling him press his erection into her groin.

 

He tugged at her burgundy panties, ripping her back and kissing her neck fiercely.

 

"I can not believe you did that, um," she said moaning and sighing as Rio touched her intimacy.

 

He did not answer and kissed her fleshy lips again, with her moaning in his ear and scratching Rio’s back.

 

When she was twining her legs on his hip she heard noises in the bar. He took his hand away from her intimacy, making her groan at the lack of his touch, but continued to kiss her lips now more calmly, biting her lower lip and placing his right hand inside her long hair.

"You two stop eating each other please and come with me." They both heard Toni speak hurriedly staring at the couple with her arms crossed.

 

"Oh and why Topaz? It's so good here, isn’t it? "Rio responds not looking at Toni and biting back the woman's ear in front of him, making her laugh low and face Topaz and the serpents that were with her.

 

"Alec, you have been in  my bed for a short time, don’t you want to join?" The woman asks with her hand on the neck of Rio who was kissing behind her ear and facing Alec who was next to Toni with his arms crossed.

 

"I have to refuse today sugar, sorry." Alec said licking his lips and giving a smile to her, one that made her legs soften, she smiled back and ran her nails through Rio’s scruff.

 

"Fp was arrested, we don’t have time," Topaz says worried. The two automatically release their hands from each other and look at Toni in dismay and notice Izzy and Luke with them.

"What? How? "She asks quickly looking from Toni to Rio.

 

"He was stuck with some weapons doing a load with Tall Boy, who fortunately wasn’t arrested." Toni says stirring nervously and uncrossing her arms.

Rio tucked her torn panties into his jacket and helped her off the table.

 

"I should have done that loading, Fp didn’t let me do because he said I had to stay with Baby." Rio speaks feeling extremely guilty looking at her with regret.

She arranges the dress on her body and begins to speak in defense of him:

 

"Hey Rio, it's not your fault, do not say that," she replied by placing a hand on his arm, smiling and trying to comfort him.

Rio just nods and looks into her eyes guiltily,she swallows it dry and turns to Toni, saying:

 

"He's at the police station, right? We have to call Frank and the spies.” She says taking the green jacket on the sofa and looks at Rio, who now looks at the ground, a little shocked.

"Frank is already there, we'll call Lucifer and Nat." Izzy responds going to the bar door with the others within reach.

 

"Come on Rio, let's go to the police station." She says pulling his arm and heading toward the exit of the bar.

 

Rio didn’t answer, just nodded and followed her toward the Wyrm parking lot where their bikes stayed.

 

The trip was swift, extremely quiet except for the noises of their motorbikes, which echoed through the streets of Riverdale.

 

She sighed deeply at the thought of Fp arrested, a close friend of hers, who had accepted her in the gang last year, introduced to Rio and so many other great friends of hers these days.

 

It was hard to think that the great Serpent King could be arrested, but here she was removing her helmet from her head and looking at the chaos that was in the Riverdale precinct, she was sure that everything would go downhill from now on.

 

She left the motorcycle in a hurry, shutting it off and putting the helmet on top of it in anyway. She straightened her burgundy dress and walked quickly toward Frank, shoving some serpents along the way and trying to get to the gang's lawyer.

 

Rio had gone further along the way, speeding up the bike in a way that had frightened her, leaving Izzy, Alec, Toni, Luke and her behind, he had arrived before, and she had already lost him in the middle of the mess and didn’t know where he might be.

Coming close to Frank, she waved gently at him and then said:

 

"So how bad is the situation?" She asked, running his hand through her hair and trying to find salvation in the lawyer's eyes.

 

"Very, very bad. He’s gonna take 40 years and I couldn’t make one single deal. "Frank responds by running his hands over his beard and closing his eyes in disappointment.

 

Automatically she felt her whole body harden and go dizzy, her mind could only think of one thing:

 

_40 years._

_It could be Rio instead of Fp, and she didn’t know what would happen to her with him in jail._

 

Astonishing these thoughts she opened her eyes, acting more than thinking. She should act right now, not let her emotions take over. She asked Frank, putting her hands inside her green jacket pockets.

 

"Bail? Can we afford his? She asks biting her lips nervously, trying to find a way to solve that gigantic problem.

 

"No, no bail, and even if it had one, it would be more expensive than anything we could afford, even making money, Fp will not leave the jail girl, we'll have to deal without him and with a new leader." Frank speaks sighing from tiredness and looking at her with no hope.

 

"No, it cannot be that simple, there has to be some way to solve this, to get out of prison and to be everything okay," she murmured to herself, denying and looking around to find Rio.

 

She took a deep breath and nodded at the officer in front of her, opening the glass door of the police station and stepping into it with her thin heels, smiling shy at the receptionist who was a serpent spie.

 

"Hello Sharon, I heard that Fp wants to talk to me," she whispered, putting her hands on the counter and looking at the woman sitting in front of her with a smile.

 

"Hello, yes he wants to talk to you. In a little while Rio leaves and Robert takes you to him. " Sharon replied giving her a small smile and waved her hand a little closer.

 

"Give me your phone number to keep you informed, Queen." Sharon said running a hand through her blond hair and taking a pen and paper from her notebook.

She frowned, not understanding why Sharon called her Queen. What was the point and reason? None apparently.

 

Glancing sideways and watching no one look at the two of them, she took the pen and the paper quickly, writing down her number and then quietly handing to Sharon over as she looked after the people around her.

 

"Thank you, girl, your report card is already done, now you can see your brother. Anything from the appearance of your purse we will contact you. "Sharon speaks loudly, diverting the cops attention from what could actually be happening there.

 

"Thank you Sharon, I'm going to see my brother now." She responds smiling at the woman and watching the officer Robert, who was another serpent spie, approach her and give her a small smile, leading her toward a corridor that carried the cells.

 

As she paced her heels, she wondered what could happen now, her classes had barely begun at Southside High and she'd already have to deal with so many things for the rest of the year now with Fp out, her time on the gang would increase so much more.

 

She sighed low and looked up to see Rio walking with a serious countenance towards her, his hands in his serpent jacket pocket, coming out of where the cells were.

 

She stops at the same spot looking at the man and watching him stop in front of her, touching her cheek and giving a small smile.

 

"Are you okay?" She asks holding him by the jacket and analyzing his brown eyes she enjoyed so much.

 

"I am, just with a little worried. What about you? "He asks, dropping her hand from her cheek and holding her left hand, giving a slight squeeze.

 

"More or less, I don’t know, I'll stay." She responds by squeezing his hand lightly and giving him a small smile.

 

"Okay, you're going to talk to him, I'll wait outside, okay?" Rio says approaching her and putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

"Okay, I guess." She responds confused, very confused.

 

Rio just nods and gives a quick kiss to her lips, squeezing her hand once more and then releasing, putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket and walking down the hall.

She watches him leave her field of vision and then walks back toward where Fp was.

 

Robert takes her to his cell and nods to the serpent king, leaning against a wall and placing his hands behind his back, "pretending" to be a normal cop.

 

Fp was sitting on the only small seat in the cell, leaning with his arms on the bars of the cell and looking at her with fatigue and a foul grin on his face.

 

"Hi, you called me." She spoke fearfully, didn’t knowing what the man was feeling, how his mind and emotions were. So it felt better to stay calm and not ask anything for the time being.

 

"Yes, I have some requests for you girl. You are the only who can take care of them for me. " Fp responds notoriously tired and giving a small smile to her.

 

"You can say it, and when you finish I want to ask you a few things." She responds by folding her arms and listening intently to everything Fp would ask of her.

 

"First I want you find my boy, Jughead. He probably doesn’t know yet that his old man is here, so I want the serpents to tell him the news. "Fp speaks running his right hand through his beard and examining the possible changes of expressions on her face.

She just nods and lets him continue.

 

"Second, I want you to help him, Jug ... he, he has no one you know. He had only me and it was a little bit, but I think he can find a family in the serpents, one that takes care of him and helps with what I couldn’t help. He needs the support of the gang after everything that's happening to me, so I hope you look for him and help him please. Oh, and take a serpent jacket for him, just like mine, so he can understand and find a place where he finally belongs.” Fp speaks all those words, pouring into her, putting faith and trusting her to help her son, in whatever he needed at a time when Fp wasn’t.

 

"Okay, I'll help Jughead, don’t worry about it. Now that you've been arrested, he's completely free for the Ghoulies to come after him. " She speaks by leaning against the wall next to his cell, analyzing all the things he asked and what she should do.

 

Fp nods and says again:

 

"Third, you will be the new Serpent Queen in my place as long as I stay here. And if I don’t leave then the post is yours." Fp uttered a sincere smile to her and let out a low chuckle as she saw her face completely shocked at Fp's decision to do so.

 

 _She, Queen?_ It didn’t make any sense, it was completely weird, why hasn't he called someone who was much longer inside the gang, Tall Boy or even Rio? The two and many more people had far greater experiences and abilities than hers. They spent most of their lives in the serpents, more experience people, that deserved this position.

 

She was a serpents only 2 years old and she already thought it was a lot, but she always considered herself to be very close to her friends who were in the gang.

 

"Why ... why me? What's the point? There are people who were lot longer in the gang, who have a lot more experience than I do. You could have put Rio in my place, he deals better with these things than I do. "She responds quickly by waving her arms and not understanding anything about this last request from Fp.

 

He lets out a loud laugh and narrows his eyes with amusement at her.

 

"One day you will learn that time doesn’t change anything, what really changes is capacity. I have serpents that have been in the gang, which give from 10 to zero in some who are 20 years old in the gang. Listen, princess, you may be in this gang for just two years, but you have a tremendous ability to lead others, I've seen you in special missions for every single thing, money, drugs, weapon, spiening, everything. And you've always been impeccable at all of them, believe me when I say you're one of the best serpents this gang ever had." Fp stands up and speaks those words gently, showing the woman in front of him that she was capable and that she was good at what she did.

 

She lets out a sincere smile and slides off the wall, walking and facing Fp as he speaks again.

"And Rio." Fp giggles.

 

"Rio will always be by your side, he is one of the best too, princess, if not the best and I know that with you leading he will be on your side helping and organizing any problem that comes up. He already knows my decision and agrees 100% with it. Now I just need you to continue doing your job in the best way, which you already do." Fp says, touching her shoulder lightly and smiling kindly, hoping with all her being that she agrees to it.

 

She sighs and smiles once more at Fp, closing her eyes and then opening them again, not being able to think of many things, they were several events in one day that made her completely dizzy, unable to understand what was happening.

 

Agreeing with him head she said:

"Okay, I'll agree to this because I can’t think of many things at the moment, but I'll help you in all of this and I'll be the Queen." She speaks confidently, feeling Fp laughing and pulling her into a hug that was split by the bars of the cell. She hugged him back and let out a low laugh, then folded her arms and started her question session.

 

"And what was that today Fp? You're never caught, our spies are everywhere. It can’t be a simple coincidence, there's something weird there, some Ghoulie finger maybe. "She speaks looking serious at him, all his story being caught was very strange, the whole question of how they got him was very suspect to her.

 

"It was simple, Tall Boy and I were going to Greendale, but the cops stopped us and it turned out that I told Tall Boy to get away and I got the fault." Fp responds by trying to sound innocent.

 

She wrinkles her lips not believing the story of Fp, was very poorly explained.

 

"Uhm. Fp was not like that, I can see inside your eyes that you incriminated yourself to be arrested. "She rebukes and watches the man let out a tired sigh and return to sit on the bench, lowering his face and running his hands through his hair.

 

"You called the police pretending to be some normal civilian and waited, sent Tall Boy away and got the guns so they could pick you so your prison would be right and with no return. Because? Why did you do that? "She asks, waving her arms and taking two steps realizing what he actually did and watching the man turn back to her and scream.

 

"Because I'm tired! Tired of going back and forth! "He replies rudely, watching her close her face and look at him angrily.

 

"You could retire, I don’t know, put the post to another, but you didn’t have to make this whole mess, damn Fp, you have a son! A son who needs you! And you go and do this." She rebukes screaming at the man and pointing her finger in his face in anger, doesn’t understanding how he could leave his own son alone.

 

"I have to pay for my mistakes, for all the people I've killed, for others that had their lives destroyed because of me, I have to be responsible for my actions and I will not go back." Fp answer, shouting lower now to the girl, pulling his hair violently and trying not to cry.

 

"You have a responsibility, Jughead. And how you think he’s going to be? Destroyed by his only parent figure now to be in jail, and now he is completely alone." She responds angrily, spitting those venomous words to him, which he deserved so much to hear at the moment.

 

"I already said that he can count on you, Jughead is going to have a real family. He doesn’t need me, he never needed it. "Fp speaks sadly, feeling hot tears stream down his eyes as he keeps his face buried in his hands.

 

"I'm not going to play the mother of a kid who's the same age as me, and he has a family, yes, it's you!" She says pointing to his face, now lowering her voice.

 

"And you're an idiot for thinking he doesn’t need you. He needs, always needed, everyone needs love, especially from a father. I can’t understand." She responds disappointed to Fp, staring at him as he removes his hands from his face and speaks to her.

 

"You promised you would take care of him, that you would help him. Do this please. "Fp asks practically begging for her.

 

She breathes once, twice, three times and then responds:

 

"I said I'd do it, and I will, but don’t think I'll accept your son crawling for me when your sentence comes." She speaks one last time looking into Fp's eyes and turning back toward the hallway which led to the reception of the police station, wanting to leave immediately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi againnn, I really really hope you enjoyed this, because it took a big effort to me to come up with all these sentences of Fp and Baby (yeah I'm gonna call her baby, because it's cute and easy).   
> Sooo, remember english isn't my first language and be kind please! I really don't know what to write in this note anymore lol. This story is a big project of mine, I have been working on this since last year, I think is one year and some months, yeah it's probably this.  
> Yeahhh I put Alec and Izzy because I'm OBSSESSED with ShadowHunters, and I LOVE ALEC, really, he is so soft and one of my favorite characters in a bunch of books and shows, and of course Matthew Daddario is a snack, right ;)  
> That's it, it's 01:42 in my country and I'm tired, thank u for reading, see you guys soon, I PROMISE (really) bye and kisses <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, any error please comment below and tell me your thoughts on this. It was very short huh? That's bc I've just done more for the middle of the story. This story I made is set in Riverdale in Season Two, but blackhood here does not exist. The Serpents are a heavy and dangerous gang that deals with all types of trafficking, whether it be drug, gun, money, they are very big in heavy deals. That's it, thank u again for reading, see you soon and kisses for all :)


End file.
